


Brokeback Fountain Chapter 1

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Story of how Shady Belle got it's fountain.Different ages- John is 19 Arthur is 22 and they all just moved to Shady Belle in this storyeveryone else is the same age





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ms Grimshaw has John and Arthur build a fountain outside Shady Belle but along the way they get distracted....

Brokeback Fountain

Another booze filled evening at Shady Belle included Pearson serving his stew, Sean singing very off key and Javier playing his guitar while the women danced. 

However, Dutch, Hosea, Ms. Grimshaw, John and Arthur sat at the table near Dutch’s tent having drinks and discussing what they should do with their new “home”,

“I think we should make a stable for the horses for when the winter comes and they get cold.” John said while the rest nodded enjoying their drinks. “Maybe make a chicken coop? We could add eggs to our stew for more nutrients.” 

Hosea pondered aloud while they continued to sip and discuss. Ms. Grimshaw joined in, “what about a fountain! A beautiful fountain to place in front of the house!” All of them just stared for a bit and she sat down taking another drink from her cup. 

Arthur rolled his eyes looking to john who giggled and smiled back. “Maybe…maybe your right Ms. Grimshaw. We could use something nice outside.”

Dutch agreed rubbing his mustache in deep thought. The other three sat in silence before Hosea raised his glass, then Arthur and John. 

The rest of the night was kind of a blur and the next morning John woke up to Dutch gently whispering to him, rubbing his shoulder, “Hey son let’s get up huh? Come on now let’s go” Dutch cooed eventually making John sit up as his vision revealed Dutch, and Arthur standing beside him unamused.

It appears he was woken up as well moments before. “Jonathan, me and Ms. Grimshaw, and Hosea we talked about that fountain. I think it’s quite a swell idea and I’d like Arthur to take you into town and bring back some supplies” He added as John stared blankly at him. Arthur sighed, “John. 

He wants me to take you into town so we can build the fountain. The fountain from last night we-” John cut him off scoffing, “I know the damn fountain Arthur.

You mean just the two of us?” Dutch nodded smiling, “Yes my boy! Me and the rest of the gang will be taking a little trip to strawberry until tomorrow evening. 

I expect the fountain to be finished by then, and if you manage to do it, a handsome reward will come your way.” 

Both boys smirked and John sprang out of bed to get ready while Dutch chuckled giving his infamous clap of the hands, “Alright then, it’s settled. I will see you boy’s tomorrow night” He said walking out of the room.

Once the boys were finished getting ready, they said goodbye to everyone and got on their horses and were off to valentine to get wood and other supplies.  
By the time they came back, they had two wagons full of supplies and a couple people who helped them load everything, back to Shady Belle.

The men helped Arthur and John unload everything and gave them the blueprints leaving soon after. Arthur took the papers in his hands and held them up trying to decipher what to do first and how to do it.  
Blueprints  
Do the thing  
Dumb bitch  
About 1/3rd of the way through, it was getting dark and they got stuck at one area of the prints, “What in the hell?” Arthur said to himself squinting his eyes. 

John only being 19 at the time and Arthur being 22 the maturity difference was significant. John took one glance and was instantly regretting the agreement even after things were going well. In a state of panic, he walked away and stood next to the table where the rest of the supplies were looking to the ground shaking his head. 

Arthur turned to see him overwhelmed and frustrated. John had been like this for a long time, when things became too hard, he found himself anxious and unsure eventually having panic attacks.

He slowly walked to him and knelt since he was substantially taller than him, taking both of John’s hands into his kissing both looking up at his eyes that were clenched shut. 

“John…hey, look at me huh sweetheart. Can you open those beautiful eyes for me?”  
Arthur asked waiting for them to open. 

Slowly but surely, his eyes opened one at a time and he swallowed hard trying not to cry. “Arthur were never going to finish this… look at it it’s only a third of the way done.”

John whimpered looking at the unfinished fountain frowning. Arthur ran a thumb over his cheek, “John were almost halfway through. Your doing so good baby” Arthur praised kissing his forehead making John blush. 

“Yeah…yeah your right Arthur. I’m sorry I’m just, I just get scared sometimes” John tried explaining but  
Arthur knew very well. “I know baby I know.” Arthur spoke softly pulling him into his chest. Arthur always made sure John felt safe with him, trusting him with everything. 

John looked up into Arthur’s blue eyes that were full of stars, pinpoints in space and time, glowing and burning with flames. “I think you’ve done exceptionally well” Arthur said staring back at him smirking. John’s cheeks reddened as he got on his tiptoes to kiss him pecking his soft lips.

“Thanks Arthur” he mumbled smiling, Arthur yanked him closer earning a gasp from the younger boy leaning in to say something in his ear, “So well I think you deserve a present.”


	2. Brokeback Fountain Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur continues to please John, in more ways than he could ever imagine

Arthur spoke making John tremble, “A- Arthur were not finished-” Arthur just put a finger to his round lips and grinned, 

“shh John. You’ve been such a good boy. May I?” he simply asked moving some his black hair out of his face. John paused for a moment. “Yes- yes please” John said nuzzling against his hand. Arthur leaned in and kissed him slowly, savoring him, John tasted like vanilla and honey. 

When Arthur kissed him, he always made sure to hold him close enjoying the lasting flavor. Deepening the kiss John pulled Arthur’s hand down to his belt and soon after Arthur was fiddling with Johns belt still kissing his sweet lips. 

He helped John up and lay him on the worktable, “Mmmf gonna fuck you so good boy” Arthur groaned tugging the younger mans pants down. 

Johns breathing quickened when his throbbing member was exposed to the air, slightly flinching as it flung up against his stomach. Arthur’s own cock twitched at the sight of John hungering for him, so red and swollen, leaking pre-cum.

“Mmm mmm this all for me?” Arthur asked as his rough hands explored his beautiful body, spreading his thighs and running a hand up to his nipple squeezing. “Ye- yes” John croaked out arching his back.

Arthur grinned moving a hand along his leg, “so perfect you know that?” Arthur asked looking up to Johns flushed face, “Arthur I’m not much of a looker” John said embarrassed.

He was never praised this much, and it made him blush and giggle, “Oh yes you are baby. So fuckin beautiful and perfect…All of you” Arthur said gently spreading his thighs a bit more. “Here hold yourself open for me yeah?” 

Arthur asked as John turned scarlet. Arthur helped him turn over on to his belly and kissed his shoulder blade before returning down as John slowly spread himself. 

Arthur was far too horny to be patient with him and immediately circled his hole teasing him, “You want my fingers inside you baby boy? Huh?” Arthur questioned grinning. “Fuck!” John gasped and nodded his head biting his lip so damn hard he might have drawn some blood.

Arthur took that as a yes and slid on in with ease kissing his cheek biting a bit. “So tight for me John.   
Always so tight.” Arthur said thrusting his finger fast adding a second shortly after. 

“A- Arthur god! Your fingers are so big shit!” John said almost surprised as though they have never been inside of him. Following that he stopped and licked a stripe over his puckered hole earning a gasp from John. 

He lapped at his entrance relentlessly, sloppily sucking and licking all around as John’s brain turned to goo,   
“Uhnnngg A- Arthur” John moaned trying to speak clearly, “Come on baby tell me what you want, use your words”

Arthur responded and went back to sucking. “Arthur I- I want you inside… inside of-” and before John could say anything else Arthur was up and fidgeting at his own pants pulling out his cock lining it up to Johns soaking entrance. 

“You want me to fuck you baby? Yeah?” Arthur asked sensually making John shiver, “Yes. Yes please Arthur I need you.” John begged spreading himself more making Arthur chuckle and slowly push himself in. 

He genuinely got pleasure from making John beg like this. Beg to be fucked hard and good. 

Both groaned as Arthur picked up the pace now slamming into him fast, “You like that baby? Huh? Tell me how much you like that cock inside of you” 

Arthur said into Johns ear making him whimper beneath him. “Oh A- Arthur fuck you feel so good inside m- me” John moaned loudly.   
Arthur buried his head into Johns neck as he pounded into him. 

Getting closer to his climax he slowed down and sped up every now and then just to make John whine. Moments later he held Johns face up and towards him as he came inside, thrusting slow and weakly as the rest drained from his cock. 

“Mmmff Arthur I- I’m gonna cum too” John said. “Cum for me John cum for me baby” Arthur said soon flipping him over onto his back once more and rushing to his member grabbing it and sucking him, taking him all the way down his throat. 

John bucked his hips every now and again, but Arthur liked it, it just showed how much John craved him. “You feel so fuckin good on my cock” John said groaning as Arthur sucked him hard.

John convulsed as he came, white stripes running down Arthur’s throat as he took it all in embracing his taste and scent, he loved everything about John. “Oh John you did so good. So good for me” 

Arthur complimented, slowly pulling back, Arthur picked John up and placed him down on the ground with him petting his hair softly, “Alright baby, ten minutes and were back in action okay?” 

Arthur asked and John just lay there in his strong arms nodding slowly drifting off. And so they lay there at…Brokeback Fountian.


End file.
